7 dias
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: Solo leanlo


7 DIAS: PRIMER DIA

Eli y Trixie estaban solos porque el "magnífico Pronto" se fue a su caverna natal para arreglar conflictos. Mientras Kord estaba modificando las nuevas lanzadoras con Garfio Rojo. Y Freddy Estaba con Grendell hablando de mecas.

, Trixie. Dijo Eli limpiando unos viejos cuadros de los Shane

, Eli. Dijo buscando cosas en la computadora.

-.¿No te has preguntado siempre que hay muchos secretos en los Shane?. Dijo Eli

. Que hay con eso

solo curiosidad

, ok. Jeje

Mientras estaban limpiando los recuadros de la banda de Shane eran las 6 de la noche y seguían limpiando y ya habían terminado con arriba, sin embargo, faltaba abajo, o sea, el tétrico sótano.

Bajaron por las escaleras y limpiaron, ahora falta arriba, es decir, el ático. Limpiaron. Cuando de repente se apagaron las luces y Trixie lo más que hizo fue gritar de sobresalto y Eli lo más que hizo fue a abrazarla, y Trixie por accidente se cayó en las escaleras. Haciendo que Eli se cayera con ella.

-.¡Auch! Eso duele. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-. Me debes una soda, jaja.

-.¡No, jeje!

ahora que haremos estamos solos en esta oscuridad… Dijo Trixie aferrada al suelo.

temas voy a hacer lo mejor para que no te pase nada, pero levántate del suelo. Dijo Eli.

Trixie se quedó callada.

, oye Trixie dormiremos en la sala. ¿Quieres? (No sean mal interpretados XD.

-. Sí, pero es una noche muy fría mejor vamos por cobijas. Dijo Trixie.

En eso se escuchó que algo se cayó. Como una varilla

-. Pero… que

-. Que fue lo que se cayó. Se preguntó Eli.

digo algo mejor durmamos abrazados porque yo no quiero ir arriba.

-. ¡Sí! Dijo Eli emocionado porque a él le encantaba estar cerca de Trixie, al igual que Trixie.

Fueron a la sala y se acostaron y se abrazaron fuertemente por el frio que hacía. Los dos se sonrojaron por la cercanía de su rostro, pero ninguno de los 2 veía sus caras. Después de una hora eran las 12 de la noche y Eli le pregunto a Trixie.

despierta.

, Pero deberíamos hacer guardia uno cada hora.

… pero que buena idea.

Eli le tocaba la primera guardia Trixie estaba dormida y Eli se aprovechó de la situación y le dio un beso en los labios a Trixie (que atrevido Xd). Ahora le tocaba a Trixie y Trixie repitió lo que hizo Eli, pero para mala suerte (O para buena. Jejeje) él estaba despierto.

Amaneció y Eli fue a ver el correo dejado en el buzón, pero apenas lo abrió se volvió a oscurecer. Apenas pudo leer las cartas que decían.

Remitente Pronto

Eli por una avalancha de nieve que bloquea la ruta principal al refugio no poder llegar, sino hasta dentro de una semana.

La otra era de Kord

Eli y Trixie perdón no poder llegar en un día por una avalancha y además quiero dejar a los tortolitos solos. No poder llegar hasta una semana. Gracias por leer.

-uh, Trixie vamos a estar solos hasta 7 días.

-. ¿Qué tiene?

te has dado cuenta esta oscuridad va a afectarnos ocho días lo leí en el periódico.

puede ser, anoche fue cansado de vigilar

-.¡Para mí no!. Dijo Eli murmurando

-.¿Que dijiste, Eli?.

, nada, nada

.

Después de desayunar unos galletes con chocolate (¡Yo quiero!) se bañaron y se vistieron y no había luz para sorpresa.

Burpy estaba en una cesta con las demás babosas y para matar el tiempo. Eli agarro a sus babosas y se dirigió al patio trasero y practico junto Trixie.

Se batieron a duelo Trixie lo grabo y empezó el duelo.

Trixie tiro a Bluster. Eli contrarresto una jabonosa y le devolvió a Bluster a su remitente luego Eli tiro a una babosa carnero y disparo al suelo haciendo que saliera polvo de él. Luego salió de la nada y tiro a su babosa aracniredes y atrapo a Trixie.

, sí que eres bueno

.

nada.

Luego de media hora unos agentes de Blakk se infiltraron en la guarida. Eli llevo la batalla al patio trasero y de ahí lanzo a Dirigible luego Trixie tiro a Bluster. Haciendo que Dirigible hiciera volar a los agentes y luego Bluster los tiraría por todas partes. Los agentes de Blakk se fueron.

Luego de eso Eli y Trixie se pusieron a limpiar el desastre y después de eso se sentaron en el sillón con unos vasos de limonada. Se quedaron sentados pensando en sus aventuras, pero luego de eso para no aburrirse jugaron tiro al blanco le dieron a todos los blancos, excepto uno que estaba en una esquina Trixie tiro una babosa demoledora y después Eli tiro a una babosa Torpedo, o sea dirigible le dio volvieron a colocar los blancos, pero algo les impidió disparar, era una clase de sonido raro ellos se asustaron y volvieron a ver a todas partes, sin embargo, algo los hizo caer (silencio por favor momento Elixie Xd) por accidente cayeron uno al frente de otro Eli vio los ojos de la pelirroja y le beso los labios era un beso apasionado luego de eso se abrazaron y Eli le beso el cuello a Trixie haciéndola sonrojar, pero seguía el constante sonido, No paraba.

Eli y Trixie fueron al cuarto de Eli cerraron con tranca y la bloquearon muy bien se sentaron en la cama y Eli le dijo a Trixie

és de esto. Si es que salimos vivos… podemos salir.

Eli. Dijo Trixie muy emocionada por la propuesta.

Los dos vieron la ventana y vieron la niebla con estrellas se quedaron viendo la ventana y Eli abrazo por detrás a Trixie y le beso el cabello se durmiera, y después de que se durmieran se escuchaba un aullido las babosas Todas entraron a la habitación por un conducto de ventilación y se quedaron en la mochila de Eli. Se durmieron y cuando Trixie despertó dijo

-.¿Eli dónde estás?

Y nadie le contesto

Oigan, voy a tardar un poco en escribir fics porque me quebré el brazo y la pierna izquierda y tengo borrosa la vista a causa del impacto. Gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
